Don't Forget Us
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: I'll give something away if I write a summary, but I'll tell you this - Latvia doesn't remember anything from his past, or the people who tried to save him. Rating may change   Russia/Latvia eventually.


If you don't like slave/master or fantasy-mixed AU Hetalia. Or future shota-con and yaoi, then **please click the ****back**** button on your browser. **

If you are in fact _**staying **_to read, then enjoy this Russia/Latvia~! Peace.

This'll probably become a multi-chapter one, just like The Turning.

Shit. .x.

He didn't believe this. He was being put on display. Shirtless. No one wanted a cat-boy with scars covering his upper body. _No one wanted him. _He knew it himself, and he was fifteen.

"Move it, boy!" He was pushed up onto a raised platform overlooking a group of royal women and men. "He was found unconscious, and unable to remember anything of his past, or how he got there. He's scarred, but a good obedient cat. The bid will start at ten dollars."

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty-five!"

"One hundred." A hush settled over the crowd as everyone looked at the tall man who had spoken. No one thought that the shaking slave boy was worth quite that much.

"Going once... Going twice... Sold to the tall fellow." The seller lead the young boy down to his buyer and waited for the amount said. Once he got it, he handed Raivis over to the man and walked back to his stall in the market place.

He followed after the man, ears lowered against his head. He didn't know what to do. "...what's your name?" He looked up at the man, confusion in his aqua blue eyes.

"R-Raivis. Raivis Galante." The other male looked back up and stopped. Raivis, not seeing that, ran into him and fell. Or so he thought. His owner reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, preventing him from doing so. His face turned beet red when he realized the position they were in.

"You're a clumsy one, da." He set the boy on his feet and continued walking. Raivis hurried after him, tail swaying.

"W-What about you? What's your name?" He knew better than to ask his owner's name, but he was curious, oh so curious. He took a step back when the man turned to look at him, wondering what to do.

"It's Ivan. Tell me... have you ever been taken?" He took Raivis' hand and pulled him along to his house, awaiting an answer from the now red-faced boy. "In other words, are you a virgin?"

"I-I am..." He heard someone coming towards them, and looked up, ears twitching. That man... He looked _very _familiar to the cat-boy, familiar enough to make him look away. He didn't know why he looked familiar, though.

Ivan followed his gaze, then narrowed his own eyes, as he lead Raivis into his home. "You are free to wander around to get used to my home, but, I warn you, **do not **leave the house after dark, da? You won't like what greets you."

"Y-Yessir..." His new master walked away towards a series of doors, then stopped and looked back at Raivis, who was examining a series of hard-cover books with some old language.

'_Let us pray that you will actually listen to me this time, Raivis.' _Ivan thought, before walking into a room on his right side. The cat-boy pulled a book off the shelf and sat down with it, flipping through it.

"R-Raivis...?" He looked up at who had spoken, feline ears twitching. A girl stood above him, in a maid-like dress. "It **is** you! Oh, how I thought you died!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"W-Who are you...?" But, despite his question, Raivis found himself putting his arms around the girl and hugging her back. She pulled back and stared at with shocked brown eyes. He fidgeted under her gaze, and looked down.

"I see. So you really did forget all of us. Well, anyway. I'm Elizabeta!" She stood back up and held her hand out with a grin. "I already know who you are, honey, so don't worry." She pulled him to his feet and patted his head, between his furry ears.

"W-What do you mean I forgot all of you? I-I would know people I've met before..." She ruffled his hair once more before walking down a hall. It was then, that Raivis noticed her tiny wings.

'_Don't forget us this time, Raivis. We all love you.' _She thought, before disappearing into a room, leaving Raivis all alone in the huge house. He shook his head, put the book away, and wandered around.


End file.
